Carried Away
by benova13
Summary: A long night on the road turns into something risky and fun for one of the members of the Shield and their new female member. OneShot.


_Authors Note: In this story I decided to address everyone by their last names._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character Sarena Holloway. I do not profit off my stories; I just write for the enjoyment._

Carried Away

The snow continued to fall on the black night as they headed to yet another city on the Eastern seaboard. There was a snowstorm coming in the next couple of days and if they wanted to beat it, they had to move. So instead of staying overnight in a nice hotel and grabbing some rest it was a night filled with light sleep and uncomfortable positions in trying to attain the sleep.

Some classic rock was playing in the background, Ambrose was snoring and Rollins was driving. Reigns, however was wide awake due to being cramped in the backseat along with her. She was the 4th member of the Shield, just not too long ago having aligned with them after being turned down in a romantic relationship with John Cena followed by Randy Orton. What better way to join than to manipulate them, then low blow the both of them when they least saw it coming.

Reigns smiled to himself as he remembered that night. Sarena Holloway was ruthless, but had a soft side to her as the three gentleman have come to know her over the last several months. She was a total flirt amongst them though, and caught alot of flack for making out with Rollins at the beginning of her alliance with the Shield. They all thought they would never hear the end of it from Paul Heyman.

"THIS is why groups break up! We cannot make these mistakes! Holloway keep your legs closed!" He bellowed at her. In no way was she a slut, but to Paul that was how the world and dirtsheets would see her if it got out. She never said anything more about it, but Reigns knew she was embarrassed at the ordeal. They were all drinking at a local club that night, and things got heated between Holloway and Rollins. Paul noticed them go into a secluded VIP area and spent a good bit of time in there. When Rollins showed up the next morning sporting a hickey on his neck, everyone put two and two together.

Reigns knew everyone got carried away sometimes. You spend alot of time on the road, and it meant that there was no time for friends and family. Sometimes you had each other, and needs arise. He's heard all kinds of hookup stories through the years, from married workers on it was almost like a code of silence unless they broke it through a "tell all" book released some years later when everything was cool and done with. That was how he saw it anyway.

While he had the thought of carried away, he looked over at her, curled up along a pink blanket and a pillow against the door of the van. Her fire red hair was a mess along the seat. The blanket was sprawled along her legs that was already covered in light black stockings, leaving her exposed from the waist up in her black turtleneck cardigan dress. Outside the ring, they all kept up with their "all black" attire having some fun keeping up with kayfabe.

His eyes traveled up along her body, taking in the dark view. Her full red lips were parted slightly, signaling her deep sleep. The curve of her breasts rose and fell with her steady breathing, covered just short of tight by the cardigan. He licked his lips at the thought of what he could do to them, thinking of how her hair would curve around them as she buried her head in his hair. Her lips along his neck, his jawline, against his own...

Letting out a huff, he shifted his weight in his seat trying to ignore what his thoughts were doing to him. He really should sleep, but thats what he gets for napping in the arena this afternoon. Now he's wide awake, staring at Holloway's breasts and wanted nothing more then to grab, knead and lick them.

"Damn it why do I have to get gas now?" Rollins whined, snapping Reigns out of his trance. Silently he thanked Rollins for the distraction.

"So we don't get stuck on the side of the road dumb ass. I rather freeze for a few minutes then a few hours." Reigns let out a short laugh.

"Go to hell! Matter of fact why don't you drive?"

"No thanks!"

A few minutes later he pulled off the Interstate and stopped at a truck stop to fill up. By then the snow let up some but didn't quite go away. It had seemed to have gotten colder late into the night. Rollins filled up and Reigns went inside to grab some stuff. He grabbed himself a Gatorade and saw that Maryland carried Squirt soda. Holloway loved the stuff and swore by it in life. He picked one up for her so she could have it later. After paying for the stuff and getting a picture with the clerk he walked back to the van.

Hopping in, he was welcomed by a sleepy Holloway. He figured the stop stirred her out of her sleep. She smiled at him as he got situated in the seat. Before he could surprise her, she called to Rollins.

"Hold on, I gotta run to the girl's room!"

"Goddamn it Holloway we've been here 10 minutes!" Rollins whined.

"Jesus Christ I just have to pee!" Holloway retorted. "I guess since I come off my period you have to be on yours. They say friends have periods around the same time." With that she hopped out leaving Reigns to laugh his ass off at Rollins.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You have been crabby man." He reasoned, holding his hands up as if to say lay off. "I'm just glad she isn't driving."

Reigns looked out the window towards her, watching her hips sway in that black cardigan dress as she walked into the store. Her entire outfit was black with the excepton of a silver chain accenting her waist. A part of him wondered if she would enjoy being tied up with the chain. Another part of him rose in thought that it could possibly happen. Reigns continued to eye the sex appeal walking away. While they were waiting another car pulled up; it was the members of 3MB. Talk about a buzzkill. Least it took his mind off Holloway. Drew McIntyre was passed out in the backseat, while Heath Slater drove and a irritated Jinder Mahal rode shotgun.

"WHOOO!" Heath shouted out in his usual style. Looking over he noticed them. "Shield what's happening babay!" Rollins acknowledged him as did Reigns. Ambrose was still passed out, missing out on the fun. Jinder walked over to the van and spoke to Rollins, asking if he could join them.

"Dude, he just won't shut up. I need some quiet time."

"If you ride with you, you're driving" Rollins smirked.

"Fine...Deal."

Holloway walked out the store as Jinder was loading his last bag in the back of the van. Her eyebrows perked up in curiosity as she noticed the unusual scene. Saying hi to Heath, she climbed into the van, immediately asking what was going on.

"Jinder is irritated at country boy there." Rollins responded, knowing full well she didn't ask him. "He said he would drive. Maybe it was a good thing we waited on you."

"Good maybe your sour attitude will go away along with your ass period." Holloway snapped back.

They got back on the road again and it was in no time before whiny Rollins fell asleep. Jinder thanked them for letting him come on the trip and drove on in silence. Holloway took out her Ipad and was playing on Twitter, as her status come through on his phone. After a few moments of silence, Reigns decided to strike conversation with her.

"Hey Holls," He started in a low voice, as it was his nickname for her. "They had Squirts in that store."

Holloway's eyes widened at the revelation. Reigns figured she didn't even look at what the store had for items. He continued to tease her.

"You were asleep when I was in the store, so I didn't get one for you."

"Ugh you should have Reigns, you know I love them!" She whined, in a low, hushed voice. "Oh my God I can't believe you. And here I thought you liked me."

She huffed and went back to her Ipad. A short time later she tweeted "Seeing as WWERomanReigns knows I love my Squirt, you'd think he would at least get one for me while I was sleeping. #femaleshieldmemberprobs"

Reigns saw the tweet and chuckled. "How are you gonna out me out like that?"

"Out you? You know I like them and didn't get me one. I live in the south where they are NON exstient!" She accented the 'non' to highlight her point. "To which we are headed to and will be the rest of the week."

It was a few minutes before he took the soda bottle out of his bag and went to give it to her. "Well I did pick you up something when I was in the store, just so you know I thought of you."

Holloway smiled and giggled when she realized he ribbed her. Taking the drink she thanked him for it, and proceeded to down it. She sighed in approval, curing her craving for the citrus drink.

"I'm not taking my tweet off by the way." Holloway looked at him.

"That's being a sore loser in the art of ribbing." Reigns grinned at her.

"I'm just a sore loser then. Such a damn ass." He smiled at her. Reigns loved her smart ass personality.

"Come here..." Reigns said, "I can't sleep anyway, and I know you're looking at what these crazy people tweet. Share some with me."

Holloway scooted to him, leaning against his large, muscular frame. Reigns wrapped his arm around her smaller frame in what he tried to be a friendly act of gesture. Together they scanned some of the tweets on her timeline, quietly laughing at some of the crazy things people were saying and talking about the latest Twitter war someone was having. He leaned in a little closer so he could read them. He would catch the sweet scent of her perfume as he did so, wanting to take it all in. He also rested his head against hers, so caught up in that he didn't even realize he was rubbing her arm and occassionaly giving it a light squeeze. Making moves, just what he shouldn't do. In fact he didn't realize it at all. She did.

"Joe, you don't have to do this..." she began. She never used his real name before. They never use them unless its serious. It's a kayfabe thing. Reigns sucked in his breath, knowing he had been caught.

Holloway pushed herself up off him and turned towards him. She put the Ipad to the side and clasped her hands together, as if she didn't know what to do with them. "I...I'm not sure if I'm understanding you, but I have a feeling something's going on."

After a moment's silence, she continued. "Your gestures and touch is different, I know how you are. I feel your eyes on me. There's something different and I'd be lying if I said my woman's intuition is wrong that you are attracted to me."

Reigns sighed, looking down at his own hands. This was getting weird, fast. "I don't know what to say."

"I think you do. We're adults here. Say it."

"Okay...Say if I'm attracted to you. I am, and it bothers me because I'm around you. Alot."

"Its okay." She said after a moments silence. "I mean, I'm not offended. But after him..." she looked towards Rollins. "We can't act on it. Believe me, I would want to. But Pau..."

"Paul is not in here." He said.

"No shit. But I'm not a slut either."

"I didn't say you were."

"But you're thinking it." Holloway pursed her lips in thought. "It just sucks you know. We're on the road, we barely have lives outside of all this." She circled her wrist around, signaling the wrestling lifestyle. "I gave up everything to be here. I kinda feel like I'm in the military; like you're supposed to avoid sexual contact for some time." She let out a nervous laugh.

"This isn't the military...and those are Paul's rules not the E's." Reigns said. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him..." he whispered.

Holloway scooted closer to him. "True...but we're friends and co workers too." She reasoned with a whisper, leaning in towards him.

"You weren't thinking that with him."

"Just shut up about him!" She hissed, throwing herself back towards the driver side seat. "Oh my God why you gotta bring old shit up."

"Correction, you brought it up first." He smirked at her. He knew he got under her skin.

"Fuck you!"

In a instant, he grabbed her and turned her on his lap, making her straddle him. He cupped both sides of her face and brought it down to his closing the gap with a forceful kiss. Holloway was caught off guard but returned the kiss just as intense, placing her hands in his hair, tuggling slightly. He growled in response, letting his hands roam alongside her body trying to figure out a way to get under the dress. It was already pushed up to the top of her thighs when she had straddled his lap. He continued to let his fingers roam when he noticed it was in fact a two piece and slid his hands under the top part of the cardigan dress.

She gasped at his hands along her bare skin, as it was cold to the touch. She moved her lips along his neck, nipping, licking and biting as he continued to rub her down. He groaned at the sensation, moving his hands up to her full breasts. He stroked and caressed them, feeling her nipples get hard under the fabric. When he went to pull them, she bit his shoulder in response and he couldn't help but gasp.

"Goddamn it Reigns!" She hissed. "I can't scream and you're making it hard for me."

"You're making it hard for me too." She grinded up against him, letting him know she caught on to the double meaning.

He continued to torture her with his touch. He pulled the fabric back from her breasts, letting them spill out. He replaced his fingers with him mouth, fulfilling the fantasy he had earlier. She buried her head into his neck, softly moaning and whining in response. Few moments later she took his hands and placed them along her thighs, giving him a clue of what she wanted him to do next. He slid his hands up her thighs, noticing that they were thigh high stockings she was wearing. They were attatched to a garter belt, thus giving him easy access to what he wanted the most.

"I thought they weren't cut off?" He said

"I'm full of surprises." she responded. "Never underestimate lingerie."

All of a sudden, it seemed she changed her mind. "Really, we shouldn't do this..."

"Why not, we're already getting started."

"Because! They're gonna wake up...he's driving.." she pointed at Jinder.

"He's got earphones on, he don't give a shit." They both looked towards the driver seat, where in fact Jinder was bobbing his head along to some rap music playing within the earphones.

"This isn't a good idea." She wriggled to free herself from his strong grip on her hips.

"I think it is." Reigns was getting irritated. He didn't let go of his grip, locking Holloway in place. He knew it could be done if she would stop doubting herself. She was scared, and it was up to him to convince her otherwise.

"No, no..." She kept saying it. "We can't do this."

"Yes we can." He kissed along her neck and suckled on it. "Just let yourself go. No one knows. And besides..." He slipped his fingers in her panties. "If you're so against doing this, why the fuck are you so wet?"

Cursing, she silenced him with her lips while he slid his fingers inside her. He worked a slow rhythm making her feel good with each stroke. In between kisses, Reigns whispered into her ear, telling her to love it, enjoy it, and want more. He stopped and places his lips along her neck, torturing her once more with his tongue and his teeth. She bit her lip, taking her hands to the button of his pants, undoing that and the zipper.

Reigns gasped as she released him and slowly worked her hands on him. She silenced him once more with a kiss, using her free hand to work the strands in his hair. Holloway broke the kiss and trailed down his neck once more. Then, she positioned herself onto him with the both of them groaning at the sensation that both of them longed for.

"Just... be still.." She said gasping in between breaths. "Let me do the work..."

With that she began to move slow, then quicky speeding up. He gripped her hips in response as she pistoned and rolled along him. She buried her hands in his hair and continued making the same moaning noise that was driving him crazy. Her hands moved to his shoulders and gripped them as she began to climax. He was right behind her, the force of her climax sent him over as well.

Both of them heavily breathing, they waited a moment before she climbed off him. Looking at one another they began to laugh, knowing what had just taken place. It was crazy, but it was a fun ride. Both were surprised it even happened. Jinder was still bobbing his head to the music in the earphones. After the moment passed, Holloway grabbed her blanket and wrapped herself up in it. Reigns watched as she fell asleep and followed soon after.

They made it to the next town by mid morning and grabbed a couple rooms to get a quick nap, shower and change before heading to the arena by the afternoon. Of course, they let Holloway have a room by herself, much to his disappointment. Reigns watched her walk into her room; she didn't know it yet but by this time next week, they're gonna get a room by themselves and he was gonna serve her round 2. Until then...

"Reigns!" Rollins come up from behind and slapped him on his shoulder, making him turn around. "Man I'm tired as fuck. They said we gotta be there early, got a crazy spot going on." After Reigns acknowledged him, Rollins paused for a minute before looking at him.

"Dude speaking of spots." Rollins started. "How did you get those on your neck and shoulder?"

Reigns thought for a moment. It was until he ran and looked in the mirror that he remembered that Holloway bit him. In all its glory there was a couple bite marks and the light hickey that stood out against his tan skin.

He cursed under his breath. Busted.


End file.
